


Family and the Mess

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bats need better boundaries, Domestic Fluff, Family Humor, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Jason complains a lot but he loves his life, M/M, Overprotective Family, Short, Tumblr Prompt, and to respect Jason's independence more, bathtime fun, chp 3 bumped up rating, dominent Omegas, implied more fun, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Jason's having enough trouble trying to navigate life with a newborn. Add to it that hemayhave forgotten to tell his over protective family that he even got married in the first place... well.Life is messy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I have seen the stuff you've done with previous stories and I love your writing, the way you wrote your stories are amazing honestly. could you do a story where omega jason and alpha roy are married and jason has given birth to the first child and having a small with them baby, lian. cue the bat family only finding out that they're married when jason does not turn up for a mission because he's on maternity leave. it all kicks off and their totally pisserd because he hasn't told them jack shit.
> 
> This was a joy to fill, I love Red Fam, and I haven't written anything purely fluffy in a while.

“Jesus Christ kiddo, you’re a mess,” grumbled Jason lifting the squirming infant up onto the changing table.

Honestly, the first day they could go a whole day without multiple clothes changes, Jason was going to be tempted to shoot off some fireworks or some shit. Roy would probably be even worse.

As if summoned by the thought, Roy wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle and molded himself to his back.

“How’s my baby?” he cooed, resting his chin on Jason’s shoulder.

“You better be talking about our daughter,” Jason said dryly, continuing to pull a new onesie over her head.

“Of course,” Roy chirped. Jason didn’t believe him for a second.

“Well, since you asked, she’s been a screaming, puking, shitting mess,” Jason grumbled, “She is a newborn after all.”

“You love her~”

“I know I do. I pushed the noisy gremlin out; she’s a fucking treasure,” Jason said hoisting the happily drooling girl back into his arms and kissing her forehead while Roy snickered.

“You know I kinda miss the baby bump,” mused Roy stroking Jay’s stomach thoughtfully, “It was super cute.”

“Fucking inconvieniet is what it was.”

“A little sexy too.”

“You would think that, weirdo.”

“We should make another,” Roy mused, shifting to kiss their little girl’s black hair.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jason threatened, narrowing his eyes.

“Aw, you quite liked making the first one if I remember correctly,” Roy purred, turning his head to nuzzle against the bond mark on Jason’s neck.

Jason couldn’t quite suppress pleasant the shiver the touch caused. Nor the Heat tinged memories it brought up: pushing his husband down and snarling in pleasure when his knot finally locked into place. Jason would always be grateful that Roy was an Alpha that loved being sexually dominated by his Omega partners. They probably would have never worked otherwise.

“Don’t be fucking gross in front of the kids,” Jason said a little gruffly kicking him in the shins.

“She doesn’t understand,” Roy grinned, “besides, you like it when I’m fucking-”

“DADDY!”

Jason and Roy both jumped as Lian toddled into the room pointing at Roy.

“DAS’ A BAD WORD, DADDY!”

“Yes, sweetheart, Daddy’s sorry. Inside voices please,” Roy said kneeling down next to his first daughter.

“FUCKING-”

“No, thank you, babycakes,” Roy laughed nervously.

“Daycare is going to _love_ that one,” Jason snorted, bouncing slightly as the baby in his arms began to fuss.

“Oh please, it was only a matter of time before you cursed in front of her,” grumbled Roy.

“CAN I HOLD THE BABY J-DADDY?”

“Can you remember your inside voice?” Jason grinned at his step-daughter as he plopped down into a chair.

“Can I hold the baby, J-Daddy?” Lian asked slightly quieter, but no less eagerly as she clambered up onto the arm of the chair.

“If you eat your dinner,” Jason granted. She was too little to do it on her own, but if Jason or Roy was there to help her, there was few things Lian enjoyed more than holding her new baby sister.

Well, maybe candy or flying with her Auntie Kori, but those were hard to beat.

“Speaking of dinner,” Roy said coming to perch on the other arm of the chair as Jason fumbled one handed to get his shirt open enough for the baby to start feeding, “I made some stew for you guys that should be ready in like 40 minutes, but are you sure you’re good to do bedtime on your own today? I can get Connor to cover for me.”

“Connor has been covering for you almost every other night since this one was born,” Jason said adjusting his hold, “We’ll be fine. Go give the kid a break.”

“If you’re sure,” Roy said leaning over to give him a kiss.

Jason let his eyes fall closed as he leaned into his Alpha’s touch. He never thought he’d be in this sort of domestic situation… used to swear up and down as a kid that he’d never be some alpha’s stay at home omega bitch. But it’d never been like that with Roy. In fact, Roy ended up doing far more of the domestic work than Jason did (since he made half of the messes anyway).

It’d be another month or so until Jason was street ready again after months out of training while he was pregnant. Even when the time came though, the idea of leaving his girls at home with someone else filled him with anxiety.

He’d figure it out later.

“I WAN’ A KISS TOO!” Lian announced right in his ear.

“You got it, Princess,” Roy winced, his ears clearly ringing slightly too.

Jason let himself smile fondly as he looked at his new family. It was perfect.

His phone buzzed with another emergency all-hands mission from Gotham, but Jason just pressed ignore as usual.

If it was truly important, someone would tell Roy.

****

Jason woke up bolt-right in the middle of the night not knowing what had woken him.

The baby was asleep- for once- in the crib next to the bed and he could see Lian was out light a light in the next room as well from the monitor. He looked around blurrily, his pulse still racing for whatever reason. Roy was still out on patrol and would be for another hour or two at least. For sanity’s sake, Jason quickly tested a few of the custom alarms Roy had set up from his phone.

They were all turned off.

Feeling much more alert, Jason unlocked to safe by the bed with a touch of his finger and grabbed his knives (the guns and ammo were locked separately elsewhere much more securely out of curious fingers reach) before rolling to his feet. He needed to get Lian and move her to the room so he could guard both children more effectively, but-

Movement by the door.

Jason had a knife at their throat in an instant.

“Give me one good reason not to slice you open,” he hissed.

“Jay! You’re alright!” Dick breathed out a sigh of relief, completely unconcerned about the knife at his throat.

The light in the living room flicked on and Jason blinked as he took in the sight of most of the rest of the Bat’s easing out of the shadows.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing breaking into my house in the middle of the night?!” Jason snarled quietly.

“You haven’t been answering Mission calls,” Bruce said unrepentantly.

“So? You’re not my fucking boss,” Jason snapped.

“There have also been no Red Hood sightings in months, plus your civilian persona hasn’t been seen at any of your usual bars and haunts,” Tim interjected.

“We got worried Little Wing,” Dick said soothingly.

Fucking over-protective Alphas.

“Well, now you can see I’m fine, so get the hell out,” Jason snapped.

“Not until you explain,” Bruce said stubbornly, “Not until-”

Everyone froze as the baby started crying.

“Aw, shit, now look what you did,” Jason said, dropping the knifes and hurrying over to pick the girl up.

“You- baby- that’s a baby, Jay,” Dick stammered out, creeping cautiously closer.

“No shit, sherlock,” Jason grumbled as he soothed his daughter with soft cooing sounds.

“Why-”

“Obviously it’s Todd’s, Grayson,” Damian spoke up for the first time, “Or has your nose stopped functioning?”

“ _You had a baby_?” Tim looked completely disgruntled.

“And you _didn’t tell us?!_ ” Dick was starting to sound offended.

Bruce’s mouth was a hard line, his shoulders full of tension.

“Will you guys shut-up?” Jason glared, “You’re going to wake up Lian too at this rate.”

“Lian? As in Lian Harper? Why would she…” Tim trailed off.

“...I’m going to fucking castrate Roy.” Dick growled. Bruce honestly looked like he might help him.

“Will you knot-heads quit it?” Jason snapped, “This is my family and my husband and I’ll thank you all to get your noses out of our business.”

“Your what?!”

Jason growled. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh the drama that's about to go down~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Can we have a continuation of Family and the mess, where Roy gets back to jason explaining to the bats everything and dick being pissed at him and overprotective whilst holding his daughter._
> 
> Man, I love Red Fam so freaking much.

Roy had been told more than once that he was needlessly paranoid. Especially when it came to his new family. Roy hadn’t even known Lian existed until months after she was born. He was as new as Jason at taking care of a newborn and they both fretted over every little thing. 

He was quadruple checking the alarms on the house when he saw them all turn off at once. He tried to manually reactivate them, but nothing happened. The cameras weren’t picking up any unusual activity, but if the alarm system had been hacked the surveillance feed would be easy.

“I need to run back to the house to check on something, cover for me?” Roy said urgently. 

“Sure, call me if you need backup,” Conner said looking concerned. 

Connor Hawke was a blessing from above. 

“Will do,” Roy said smiling absently. 

Fortunately, getting back to the house only took a minute. He could see from outside that several lights were turned on- which was  _ wrong _ for this time of night- but the private line for his comm pinged before he could crash in guns blazing. 

“Little busy,” he snapped trying to get a good sightline into the house and of course not being able to because Jason had been the one to arrange their furnishings for just this purpose. He was an intense nester. 

“Daddy?” Lian said sleepily.

“Baby, you alright?” Roy said quickly, his tone shifting immediately. 

“Yeah, but Uncle Dick and the others are here and they’re making J-Daddy mad,” she reported.

“Oh,” Roy said, his shoulders sagging with relief. Bat’s invading their house in the middle of the night and upsetting his mate was still not okay, but his family wasn’t in danger and that was most important, “Thanks for telling me princess, I’ll be right in.”

“‘Kay,” said Lian hanging up.

Roy heard them long before he saw them. 

“We’re your pack! It’s our business if you suddenly get married and have a baby!” Dick was saying, obviously upset.

“Well maybe if you all weren’t such controlling knot-heads, I’d actually tell you shit!” Jason spat back.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means, Dick-head.”

“A-hem,” Roy said leaning on the doorway. It was extremely intense to 4 Bat’s glare at him the same time and his inner 19-year-old would have bulked under the scrutiny, but Jason looked relieved to see him and that was enough to summon up some strength to stand his ground. 

He’d known what he was marrying into. He also knew that Jason desperately needed people to side with him in arguments against his pack. Too often it was everyone else against him. 

That didn’t mean it was any less scary to have Batman himself advance upon him.

“Did you use Jason’s pregnancy to coerce him into bonding with you?” he went straight to the point.

“What?!  _ No, _ ”

“I already told you-” Jason started to snap. 

“Shut up Todd, we already know this plebeian hasn’t been letting you contact us,” Damian said drawing his sword. 

“ _ What?! _ I wouldn’t do that!” Roy recoiled. 

“He should have at least contacted the Pack when he started courting him,” Tim was sizing him up.

“What are we in the 16th century?” Jason glared, rubbing agitated circles on their daughter’s back. Roy saw Lian peaking worriedly out from the hallway, emergency comm still in her hands. 

“You  _ did _ at least court him, didn’t you?” Dick was glaring at him, “Some friend you are. I can’t believe you went after my little brother-”

“ _ All of you shut up _ ,” Roy ordered, starting to get pissed and knew he was giving out the challenging scent of an Alpha, “You’ve broke into our home at night, frightened our children, and continue to disrespect Jason. You will get out of this house right now.”

Damian looked like he was going to say something, but Bruce held up his hand. The other Bat’s looked to their leader as well. 

“We’re not done talking about this,” Bruce warned. 

“ _ Out _ ,” Jason growled, lower and more threatening than most Alpha’s could even manage. 

Surprisingly, they went, though not without a few more menacing glares at Roy. Dick was going to blow up his phone with texts after this, Roy was sure. 

“Daddy!” Lian dashed out to meet him as soon as they were gone. 

“It’s okay baby girl, you did such a good job calling me when people came into the house,” Roy praised, scoping his girl up and holding her close. 

“They were being so  _ mean _ ,” Lian said, rubbing her face in his neck and getting his scent all over her. 

“They were,” Roy agreed, walking over to Jason who was looking a little lost now that his pack was gone, “Hey, you okay?”

“Sorry… I didn’t realize we’d woken her.” Jason said looking away, bouncing the baby lightly in his arms. That didn’t really answer the questions, except for the ways that it did. Roy peered around Jason’s shoulder to see that their other daughter was wide awake and watching everything with big murky eyes. Jason smelled stressed and upset, Roy was wasn’t surprised the baby hadn’t been able to settle down again. 

“C’mon,” Roy shifted Lian to his hip and grabbed Jason’s hand, “It’s late, we can talk about this in the morning.”

“Can I sleep with you guys?” Lian asked worriedly.

“Course, princess,” Roy gave her a kiss on the forehead. Honestly, he was on edge enough that he felt much better about having his whole family where he could see them and he had a feeling Jason felt the same. Jason still stayed quiet though. 

Roy frowned. He’d always hated the way Jason’s pack could just shut him mate down with a small encounter. 

Once they got back to the bedroom, Roy set Lian down and let the girl toddle excitedly over to the bed and clamber up. Apparently the fun of getting to sleep with her dads far outweighed and anxiety having an angry unfamiliar pack in her home had caused. Roy was immensely grateful for that. Jason paused at the doorway though.

“I should walk around with her a bit more,” he mumbled, gesturing towards the baby, “She’ll start fussing if I try to lay her down right now.”

“I’ll take her,” Roy said reaching out softly, “You go snuggle with Lian; she was worried about you.”

Jason hesitated before handing their daughter over and walking over to help Lian from overturning all the pillows onto the floor. Roy smiled a little tightly and instead took his other daughter in a walk around the house, turning off lights and humming softly. He was grateful to get to move around a little. It gave him a chance to re-check that all the alarm systems and security were back online. 

He needed to put a little more thought into Bat-proofing their house. It was hard when he couldn’t set up anything too lethal in-case Lian somehow got into it. 

Eventually, the baby dozed off and Roy returned to the bedroom. 

He wasn’t at all surprised that Jason was still awake and brooding. 

“I think she takes after you,” Roy joked as he laid the baby down in the center of the bed by a drooling Lian, “Faaar too awake in the middle of the night.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason said staring at the ceiling. Roy knew he wasn’t apologizing about their daughter’s sleeping habits. 

“Hey,” Roy said softly, propping himself up on an elbow and reaching for his mate, “You have nothing to apologize for. Like you said: they were being huge knot-heads. They didn’t have the right.”

“I should have told them,” Jason mumbled. 

“Probably,” Roy agreed with a shrug, “I understand why you didn’t though.”

“They just never listen,” Jason said, his face scrunching up in frustration, “They’ve never approved of anyone I wanted to have a relationship with and I didn’t want them to mess things up when we decided to bond. And then I got pregnant and I knew they’d freak out about it and then-”

“And then there was just one thing after another and it got harder and harder to tell,” Roy said sympathetically. 

“Yeah…”

“It’s going to be okay, Jaybird,” Roy promised, leaning over their girls to kiss him quickly. 

“Yeah…” Jason breathed out some of his tension, “Thanks for backing me up out there.”

“Of course,” Roy said, “I only ordered them out a little sooner than you would have.”

“Might have scared the children if I chopped off their dicks,” Jason cracked a half smile. 

“Eh, Lian needs to learn sooner or later. Gotta give her practice for when all the boys and girls come courting,” Roy grinned back. 

“Shh, no, I can’t think about that,” Jason shuddered.

“We’ve got time,” Roy snickered. 

The look Jason was giving him was thoughtful and almost soft.

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re my mate,” Jason said, “I’m just… really glad.”

Roy felt like his heart just overflowed with affection, “Yeah, you too. Wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Crazy Bat-pack and all?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Crazy Bat-pack and all,” Roy confirmed, stealing another kiss, “I love you.”

“Yeah… you too.”

Roy settled back down, reaching over their girls to entwine his fingers with Jason's. He was close to dozing off himself when a thought hit. 

“Wait, if you didn’t tell your pack, who have you been sending all those baby pictures to?”

“Alfred, duh.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Hi ! :) if you take some smut request : do you mind write jaroy abo from your Family and Mess? If you do, no problem. Have a nice day :)_
> 
> Good to have some redfam after writing as we fall apart :) Had to bump this up from T though.

“Move it freckles, let me in,” Jason grumbled pulling back the curtains of the bath and nearly making Roy shriek. 

“Jesus, Jaybird, some warning would be nice,” groaned Roy slumping back to bath for a moment before scooting forward so Jason could slip behind him.

“Baby,” Jason accused, but Roy could feel the smile he pressed into his shoulder. 

“I take the fact that you’re here to mean that you dropped the kids with Dinah and Babs for the afternoon?” Roy sighed, tilting his head for the Omega to press kisses to his neck. 

“Mmhmm, they’re taking them to the park,” Jason replied.

“Probably more fun for Lian,” Roy laughed.

“Hey, picnic blankets are very fun for babies. There’s birds and shit.”

“Well,” Roy smiled, “I bet they both be pretty tired out when they get back. Early bedtime for the win.”

“Mmm,” Jason hummed, bitting him lightly over their bond mark making Roy shiver. 

“Careful,” Roy said letting his eyes fall closed as Jason continued to pay attention to their mark, “I’m going to get worked up if you keep doing that.”

“Good,” Jason nipped him again, “It’s been too long since I’ve had you under me.”

“Jesus,” Roy breathed again feeling himself rise to the occasion as the Omega behind him ran his hands over him, “Ok, ok, just let me-”

“Relax…” Jason murmured in his ear, pulling him back flush against him so Roy could feel his interest as well, “Let me take care of you.”

“Or that. That will definitely- mm…” Roy reached back to bury a hand in Jason’s curls as he took hold of him. 

“Love how you come apart for me,” Jason murmured, “Such a good Alpha for me. Perfect mate.”

“Jaybird…” Roy arched a little. Jason growled a little and used his free hand to turn Roy enough to kiss him hungrily. 

They’d been pretty busy since their daughter was born, no time for anything but a quick tumble in the morning before Lian came running in for breakfast or Darcy decided to wake up. Roy felt almost like a teenager again, about to fall apart in seconds. 

“Close…” Roy groaned into their kiss, clutching Jason as he tightened his hold. 

“Love you, Roy,” Jason murmured against his skin and that was it for him. Roy tensed and shivered, Jason’s hand working him carefully so he didn’t knot nothing, before he slumped against his mate. 

Such a good, powerful mate. He made such beautiful babies too. Roy laughed at himself quietly. 

“What?”

“Mmm, nothing, just feeling a bit high on my hormones,” Roy shook his head with a smile, “How are you doing? What can I do for you?”

“Well, if you’re feeling accommodating…” Jason said with a predatory grin as he lifted himself up onto the rim of the tub and spread his thighs invitingly. 

“Oh hell yes,” Roy grinned. 

They might have a bit of an unconventional dynamic for and Alpha/Omega pair, but it suited them both just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Roy have managed to find such a healthy dynamic in the middle of figuring out how to be a good family. They're good for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
